1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oral hygiene device for use when traveling and more particularly to a combination dentifrice and toothbrush and to a semi-hard dentifrice stick for use in the oral hygiene device.
2. Prior Art and Objects
The need for an oral hygiene device for use when away from home has been long recognized. The need is obvious and has been felt by virtually everyone. A variety of attempts to meet the need have been provided. The major difficulty appears to have been the dentifrice which has been understandably standard toothpaste such as would be used at home. Toothpaste in a tube or can, which is soft is well known, and readily commercially available. Its effectiveness is accepted but when kept in a pocket or pocketbook, due to a cap coming off or a puncture in the container, such toothpaste can result in spillage with all the resultant problems.
One attempt at what appears to have been intended as a combination toothbrush and toothpaste dispenser is shown in the Hennings Patent, Des. 403,512. A handle is provided which stores toothpaste and which dispenses toothpaste by pressing a lever on the side of the handle to force the lever toward the toothbrush mounted on one end of the handle thereby forcing toothpaste from the handle into the toothbrush by means of a channel in an extension on which the toothbrush is mounted. Obviously, accidental movement of the lever will result in the spillage as just previously discussed. Also, as with all combinations of a toothbrush and dentifrice using toothpaste where the toothpaste is forced into bristles of the toothbrush, the paste will hardened when exposed to the air and thus will clog the channel from the paste container to the bristles of the toothbrush.
The Chaudhri et. al. Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,553, discloses a handle which forces toothpaste into the bristles of a toothbrush through a channel in a member on which the toothbrush bristles are mounted when the handle is turned. The handle also contains mouthwash and dental floss. The problem of an undesired release of paste as well as hardening of the paste in the channel remains the areas of concern. The device is also comparatively complex and thus will be comparatively expensive.
The Fey Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,158, meets some of the problems by using a capped unit with a tube of toothpaste. Spillage should therefore be retained in the cap but a channel is used to force the toothpaste into the bristles of the toothbrush and hardening can occur thereby blocking the channel. Spillage within the cap, althlugh preferable to spillage directly into a pocket, is still not desirable.
The Smith Patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,388,011 and 4,457,64, teach a complicated and thus apparently expensive device for feeding either soft products, such as toothpaste or hardened sticks, such as lipstick. The embodiment of the Smith device for use with a toothbrush is limited to the use of a soft paste with all of the problems previously associated with the use of paste.
The Hanson Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,935, teaches a handle which is cylindrical and into which a toothbrush mounted on a hollow tube can be placed for storage. Upon removal, the toothbrush can be mounted on one end of the handle. A compartment is located on the end of the hollow tube to store which is most probably a powder, can be stored. Another compartment within the device is provided to store makeup.
A semi-hard dentifrice permits application by placing the dentifrice directly onto the teeth. Plugging of a conduit by drying toothpaste is not possible. Spillage is also not possible.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combination toothbrush and dentifrice that can be carried easily without spillage.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a combination toothbrush and dentifrice that can easily used when traveling even without bathroom facilities.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dentifrice that is semi-hard and which can be used with the combination toothbrush and dentifrice.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a combination toothbrush and dentifrice that is simple in design and that can be economically produced and that is durable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a combination toothbrush and dentifrice that prevents spillage or damage to clothing from either the toothbrush or the dentifrice while also preventing contamination to the toothbrush and the dentifrice.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.